Chapter 2 Haruhi's New Guest Haruhi Knows All!
by kobrakid1008
Summary: The second chapter of the HIKARUxKYOYA fan fiction. It's starting the buildup to the other stuff that I promised! mwahaha! Anyway, that's pretty much all i have to say. These first two entries are kinda dull, i know, but it's all intro stuff to buildup to the good part, so please keep reading them. Please leave an HONEST comment, so i can fix mistakes and become a better writer.


Chapter 2

"Haruhi's New Guest"

Haruhi Knows All!

Haruhi's POV:

After the bell rang, Koaru raced ahead of me to get to the club room, probably eager to see Hikaru. Oddly, the twins were coping with the fact that they were in different classes this year. Luckily the club opened them up in high school, or they never would've managed. They even have separate lunches! It's surprisingly peaceful though… I gather my books, and follow Koaru, a bit slower. In the hallway, I pass Kyoya.

"Hello, Haruhi," He calls.

"Hey, Kyoya. You seem to be in a good mood today," I reply.

"Do I? Hmm. Anyway, Hikaru and Koaru chose your outfit for today, so good luck," He says, then walks off to the club room.

_Huh?_

I open the door to Music Room #3, and make my way to the curtained off said of the room.

I see what Kyoya means as soon as I step into the changing room. Laid out for me is a military themed jacket, with a mini skirt, wig, boots, and fish net leggings. _Oh brother…_

I put on the jacket, and walk out of the room, frowning at the twins.

"C'mon, Haruhi; don't be like that! The boss will like that skirt!"

I turn away, rolling my eyes. "No!" I say.

Then, Renge enters the room, laughing maniacally as usual.

"Hey, Renge?" The Hitachiin brothers say in unison. "Could you do us a favor?"

_Uh-Oh…_

In just a few short minutes, Renge wrestles me into the skirt and wig, before shoving me out for the others to admire.

I try to pull the skirt further down, because just walking made it fly up to show my underwear. Hikaru and Koaru smirk evilly.

Tamaki enters the club room, laughing at something Kyoya says, and sees the three people surrounding me. "What's going on?" He asks, pushing Renge gently aside.

He starts to smile at me, then his eyes rest on my skirt. He turns bright red, and looks away. He struggles to speak, but when he does, his voice is strained and flustered. "Haruhi, put the pants back on," and he stalks off.

The twins look at him, then at each other, and shrug.

_Gladly…_ I think, rushing back behind the curtain.

After everyone leaves, I stay behind with Koaru, Hikaru, and Kyoya to help clean up. I pick up a tea cup, and set it with the other used dishes.

"Hey, Haruhi. I see you gained a new fan today," Kyoya says, smirking.

"A guy, too! Man, you should've seen the boss' face!" Hikaru says.

I shrug, throwing out a half-eaten slice of cake.

"What's he like?" Koaru asks me.

"Well, it's different hosting a guy. It's hard to tell what he feels. He kinda just stared at me the whole time. It was a little creepy…" I tell him.

"Who is he?" Hikaru asks.

"Eric Marsh, a transfer student from America. He has an older sister, Lea, she's a senior in Honey and Mori's class," Kyoya answers for me.

"Yep. Well, I have to go home, see you guys later," I say, gathering my books and bookbag.

"See ya tomorrow, Haruhi," Koaru answers.

I nod at him, and leave. As I walk down the hall, I stop to stare out a window, down at the water fountain.

_Hey, Mom. I haven't talked to you in a while… Dad's doing great. I love Ouran. I used to think I couldn't handle it, but even though the club gets crazier each day, I love the guys and I love being in it. I miss you, Mom… _

"Hey, Haruhi, whatchya lookin at?" Koaru asks from behind me, making me jump.

Koaru's POV:

"You scared me, Koaru," Haruhi says, turning to face me.

"Sorry,"

I start to walk beside her, down the stairs.

"How are you feeling, Haruhi?" I ask.

She shrugs. "I feel fine. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious. I noticed you got the highest score in the class on the midterm. Congrats,"

She smiles. "Thanks."

Then, she stumbles down a step, and I throw my arm out to catch her, catching her by the wrist. The pull causes her to spin and face me. She looks up at me, and smiles.

"Careful," I say with a wink.

Haruhi blushes, then straightens herself up. "I forgot my wallet," She says.

"I'll go with you, in case you need help going down the stairs again," I reply flirtatiously.

Haruhi's POV:

Koaru leans against a pillar, as I step inside the club room, letting the door click shut behind me. "Don't be long," He says in a bored voice. I turn around, and gasp, covering my mouth.

Hikaru and Kyoya stare at me, tangled in each other's arms, jaws dropped.

"Haruhi!" they both say.

They step away from each other, clearing their throats.

"Guys, you-you-"

Hikaru holds up his finger to my mouth, silencing me.

"Please don't tell Koaru!" He whispers.

_Huh!?_


End file.
